Hot!
by MistressKiko
Summary: Because it's hot, and Shizuo is a protozoan.  Fluffy humor, established relationship, Shizaya, one-shot, sister-fic to Cold!


**Title: **Hot!**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**

* * *

**

It was bright.

It was suffocating.

It was _hot._

Heiwajima Shizuo laid on his bed with his limbs spread out wide. The mattress beneath him was void of any and all sheets and blankets, the cloth lying abandoned and crumpled on the hardwood floor. Sunlight streamed through his bedroom by means of an open window, blinding the man as he squinted his caramel-colored eyes to stare blindly up at the ceiling.

What did the weather channel say it was?

Something close to one-hundred degrees and a horribly high humidity rate?

And wouldn't you know, his air conditioner decided it would be a swell pal and stop working.

On a Sunday.

No repair man was going to come on a _Sunday._

All-in-all, he was sticky, wet, and thoroughly annoyed. His window was open just for the mere chance of Mother Nature taking pity on his poor soul and blowing some wind inside.

It didn't happen.

Shizuo grunted in dismay.

He grew still when he heard the lock of his front door, and relaxed when he heard the familiar jingle of keys.

"... why is it so hot in here?" He heard Izaya ask, before a loud clang that Shizuo was sure was Izaya throwing his keys on the counter, "Shizu-chan?"

Seconds later, Izaya was standing in the door frame of his room.

"Hey," Shizuo greeted, though it sounded like one of the most disgruntled greetings Izaya had ever gotten.

But that wasn't important to Izaya right now.

What was important was that his Shizu-chan was sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and looking completely ravish-able. Tousled blond tresses, exposed and taut muscles, a sheen of sweat making his body practically shine in the sunlight, skin flushed, legs spread, and boxers low enough to reveal the small happy-trail of hair that Izaya knew led to one of his personal favorite parts of his boyfriend.

With a predatory gleam reflecting in his scarlet irises, Izaya prowled forward.

"That was a rather weak greeting, Shizu-chan," Izaya remarked. It was a half whine, half purr that only Izaya could manage to pull off. The raven crawled on the bed, running a hand over Shizuo's damp chest and leaning in close enough to feel his lover's breath against his lips, "I think I deserve something better than that."

Shizuo smiled at his antics, the first smile he'd made since his damn air conditioner failed him, and readily accepted Izaya's lips on his own. It was soft and sweet, and then wet and demanding, and Izaya crawled over the sprawled out body and happily melded against it.

Out of nowhere, Shizuo grabbed at both of Izaya's arms and pushed him back.

"Too hot," Shizuo complained, lifting a shocked Izaya off of him, "Air conditioner's broken."

Izaya blinked, now completely removed from Shizuo's body, his brain trying to process the fact he had just been flat out _rejected._

It did not compute.

"... are you serious?" Izaya asked, just to make sure.

Shizuo merely cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Uh, yeah, it broke this morning," Shizuo replied, irate as he wiped sweat from his brow.

It was in these moments that Izaya wondered how the hell he could stand being in a relationship with a protozoan like this.

With an angered huff, Izaya got off the bed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Shizuo frowned, wondering what he did this time, because he _definitely_ knew that look. That was an I-wish-we-were-still-enemies-so-I-could-stab-you-in-the-heart-with-a-knife look.

Bad things came from that look.

However, moments later, Shizuo heard the shower running, and figured he had gotten off the hook this time.

… or not.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Izaya in all his wet, naked glory.

Shizuo's eyes widened as he apprehensively watched the raven come back to his side. The first touch was a shock that nearly made Shizuo gasp out loud.

"What the- you're freezing!" Shizuo exclaimed, his nerves shot as the ice cold body met his own overheated one. It sent a shiver through his spine.

"That's what happens when you stand under cold water for ten minutes," Izaya spoke matter-of-factually, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's broad shoulders. His eyes were still heated, as if daring Shizuo to pull the same stunt, "Now will my boyfriend not reject me?"

With guilt streaming through his veins, especially when the smaller body above him lightly shivered, Shizuo sat up and wrapped his arms around Izaya's back, dragging the raven close.

"You stop at nothing to get what you want, huh?" Shizuo asked playfully, pressing his forehead against Izaya's. Another tremor flowed through him from the vastly different temperature. This crazy little informant... he could get sick like this!

"It's one of my better qualities," Izaya answered with a grin, hovering his lips over Shizuo's in an unspoken question.

Shizuo sure as hell didn't need a welcome mat to be motivated any further.

In a mix of fusing lips and knotting fingers, Shizuo pinned Izaya down on the mattress. His large hands roamed every inch of the chilled skin that he could possibly reach, until one wrapped around Izaya's member and coaxed it to life.

The warmth of that hand, feeling ten times hotter against his cool skin, had Izaya murmuring should-be-illegal whimpers into Shizuo's hot and wet mouth.

Sweat was soon pouring off them both, but this was a kind of heat that was loved, cherished, and adored.

It was the teasing, the touching, the kissing, and then the panting, the moaning, the pounding as Shizuo immersed himself deep into that wonderfully tight heat, that drove the two lovers to a blinding release of pleasure.

It was in the after-glow that Izaya sighed contentedly, cuddling up to Shizuo's side.

With one little push, Izaya found himself on the other side of the bed.

"... hot," Shizuo complained.

"..."

"..."

WHACK.

"OW! THE FUCK- FLEA?"

"PROTOZOAN!"

* * *

Hehe :3 Why not have a sister-fic for Cold! ?


End file.
